An integrated circuit generally provides only a limited number of input/output (I/O) pads, which may limit the number of functions provided by the integrated circuit. A conventional approach to providing more functions may involve increasing the number of pads and package pins, but this approach typically requires an increase in die area along with an increase in manufacturing costs. The number of integrated circuit package pins may also be limited due to packaging or physical geometry constraints for a desired application.
As a result, there is a need for improved techniques for utilizing I/O pads and package pins.